


After All This Time, It's Always Been You

by Xaviertwinsfan



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Date, Fluff, Getting Together, Jack is a cop and Mac works at a think tank, Loss of Virginity, M/M, almost same age MacJack, high school friends - Freeform, not spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaviertwinsfan/pseuds/Xaviertwinsfan
Summary: Mac and Jack have been friends since high school and have been in love with each other since their senior year.  It takes ten years and for Jack to almost die for them to finally confess to one another.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ENE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENE/gifts).



> This is for my lovely friend Beth <3 It's a belated Christmas gift fic! She wanted MacJack on their first date :) Also, Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> I have no idea how those escape rooms work, so I just made something up.

Angus MacGyver has known Jack Dalton since high school. Jumping two grades, he had ended up as a freshman in high school, two years younger than his classmates. Of course, that meant that he was bullied a lot; shoved against lockers, shoved into lockers, etc. It was during his second week of high school when he met Jack. 

He’d just been shoved into his locker, again, and knew that banging on the door wouldn’t do any good since school was over, which meant he would have to wait for the janitor. So, he’d been surprised when his locker opened five minutes into him having been shoved inside. Blinking to adjust his eyes to the light of the hallway, his vision eventually cleared and he was surprised to see Jack Dalton standing there. He just stared at the older teen dumbly, not sure what to say.

Jack had had a kind smile on his face and said, “No need to thank me, I’m just being a decent human being, unlike those neanderthals that shoved you in there.”

From that point on, Jack and him had become fast friends. Mac had learned that Jack was bi during their sophomore year, so Mac had told Jack that he was gay and that was that. Only it wasn’t, not really, because somewhere along the way, Mac realized that he had fallen in love with Jack during their senior year. However, Mac vowed that he would never tell Jack how he felt because he was afraid that if he did, their friendship would suffer and Mac couldn’t let that happen. Their friendship meant everything to him and he wasn’t going to jeopardize it because he thought of his best friend as more than a friend.

When prom came, Mac went, only because Jack had told him that it would be fun and that he would only get one chance at this opportunity. During the whole prom, he had to endure watching Jack dance with the girl he’d brought. It hurt to watch them, but every time they came back to the table, he’d put on an act and pretend he was having a good time because he could tell that Jack was and he didn’t want to ruin it, even though it was killing him.

After about another hour, Mac couldn’t take it anymore and stood up, ready to leave. He had just grabbed his jacket when Jack had suddenly showed up. “Leaving already?” he’d asked. 

Mac put on his jacket and nodded. “Yeah. I think I’ve had my fill of prom,” he’d said.

Jack had snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. “You haven’t danced with anyone yet.”

Mac had wanted to tell Jack that he didn’t want to dance anyone because the only person he wanted to dance with was Jack, but he knew better than to say that. Instead, he said, “I don’t really dance.” 

Jack had sighed. “Look, Mac, I know you’re not enjoying yourself. You may have Jessica convinced you are, but I can tell you’re not.”

Mac just stared at the older boy and wondered how he could tell, since he’d thought he was doing a good job at hiding it. “Look, Jack, I just want to go home,” he’d said softly.

Jack had nodded, but didn’t let him leave just yet. “Okay, I’ll let you go home, but you should at least have one dance,” he’d said before holding out his hand. “So, since I know you probably don’t wanna dance with any of the girls here and none of the guys, you can dance with me.”

Mac had just stared dumbly at the outstretched hand and looked up at Jack. “What?” he asked, not sure he’d heard right.

“I said, I want you to dance with me.”

“But what about Jessica? And the whole school...”

Jack had rolled his eyes and grabbed his hand. “Jessica won’t care and neither will the school. We live in Los Angeles, dude, it’s not weird to see two guys or two gals dancing with one another,” he’d said before dragging Mac to the dance floor just as a slow song began.

Jack had positioned them so that his arms were wrapped around Mac’s waist and Mac’s arms were around his neck. They began to move with the music and Jack had looked down at him and smiled that stupid smile that made butterflies flutter in his stomach. “See, not so bad,” he’d said happily.

Mac had just blushed and rested his head against Jack’s shoulder. “I guess,” he murmured, content to stay like this. 

They danced through the whole song and when it was over, Jack had pulled away and looked down at him. “Come on, I’ll drive you home,” he’d offered.

Mac frowned and looked up at Jack. “What about the rest of prom?”

Jack had just smiled and nudged Mac’s shoulder. “Eh, I think I’ve had my fill as well. Jessica’s off with some other guy anyway. So, I’ll drive you home or we can go get something to eat and then I’ll drive you home. It’s up to you.”

That night, Mac and Jack had spent basically the rest of the night together talking and reminiscing about their time at the school. That night was one of the best nights Mac had ever had. 

Now, ten years later, Mac found himself in the hospital at Jack's bedside, reminiscing about prom. After college, Jack had gone off and joined the police force while Mac had joined a high level think tank. Sitting beside the hospital bed, Mac held Jack's left hand in his and gently stroked the top of it with his thumb. Since he was Jack's emergency contact, the station had called him to tell him what happened and he'd rushed to the hospital. They told him that Jack had been responding to a domestic abuse call and that the husband had shot Jack multiple times before turning the gun on himself. The doctors had told him that none of the bullets had hit any vital organs or arteries, but on had hit one of his ribs and it had cracked; other than that Jack would be fine and he'd be able to leave the hospital in a couple of days. Mac had been relieved at the news and since being told, he'd been sitting by Jack's side. 

As Mac sat there waiting for Jack to wake up, he had come to the decision of telling Jack how he felt. Jack getting shot reminded Mac that life was short and that he would have regretted not telling his best friend how he felt about him if he hadn't made it. He began to mentally prepare himself for the rejection he was sure would come. Even though Jack was bisexual, he'd always told Mac that he was like a little brother to him and Mac wasn't sure if that was better or worse than being in the friend zone.

It was a few hours later when Jack finally woke, a soft groan of pain leaving his lips and causing Mac to jerk out of his light dozing. Looking over at the bed, Mac watched as Jack's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Jack?" he asked softly.

Jack groaned softly, "Mac?" he asked groggily as his vision slowly cleared. He felt like he got hit with a two by four a ton of times on his chest. "Water?" he asked a second later.

Mac smiled and squeezed Jack's hand lightly. "Hey, welcome back," he said softly before retrieving the pitcher of water and pouring some into a glass. Sticking a straw in the glass, he brought it to Jack's lips and watched as the man slowly sipped.

Once his throat felt somewhat better, Jack leaned back against his pillow and looked at his best friend. "What happened?" he asked.

"You were responding to a domestic abuse call and the husband shot you three times in the chest. Luckily, the guy was a shit shot and missed any vital organs. He did, however, manage to crack one of your ribs with one of the bullets," Mac explained softly.

Jack would have nodded, but moving hurt his entire body. "How long have you been here?" he asked Mac.

Mac looked at their entwined hands. "Well, you were brought in four hours ago and I got here thirty minutes after you were brought in, so, three and a half hours," he said.

Jack finally noticed that Mac was holding hand and smiled slightly, liking the contact. "Thanks, for being here," he said softly. 

Jack's been in love with his best friend ever since their senior prom, but he never acted on his feelings because he knew Mac wasn't interested in relationships. The younger man had told him that right before college and Jack just assumed it applied for after college as well. So, to fill the void, Jack dated people and had one night stands. He hadn't realized, until recently, that anyone he dated, be it man or woman, had the same physical features as Mac: blonde hair and blue eyes. Once he realized that, he stopped dating and the one night stands because it didn't feel right. It felt like he was cheating on Mac, if he were to be perfectly honest.

Mac smiled. "No need to thank me, Jack. It's what people do for the ones they love," he said before paling and realizing what he'd just said. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid, Mac!' he berated himself mentally. "I should go get your doctor, let him know you're awake," he said quickly and let go of Jack's hand so he could get up and flee.

Jack stared at Mac because he wasn't sure if he had heard the younger man correctly. A spark of hope lit itself inside of his chest at thinking, that maybe, Mac shared his feelings. Then again, Mac could have meant it as a love between friends and nothing more, but Jack knew that he would never know the answer if he let Mac walk away. Just as Mac was standing up, Jack grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. "Wait, Mac," he said softly. "What did you mean by that?" he asked, a slight desperate tone in his voice.

Mac tried to tug his hand away, but found that Jack's hand only tightened every time he tried. Sighing, Mac sat back down, but didn't look at Jack. "It's nothing, Jack," he said quietly.

Jack knew Mac well enough to know when the younger man was lying. "Bullshit," he said firmly. "You're not the greatest liar when you don't want to have to lie, Mac. Please, tell me what you meant," he said, his voice softer and more vulnerable.

Mac closed his eyes and bit his lip. 'Remember, Mac, you already decided to tell him. Maybe not like this, but you have to do it,' he told himself. Taking a deep breath, Mac gathered his courage and looked at Jack. "Iloveyou," he said quickly, the words blending together.

Jack frowned, not understanding what his best friend had said. "I'm not sure what you said. You said it too fast," he said.

Mac groaned and let his head fall onto the bed. "I said, I love you. I've loved you since our senior year in high school," he said, his voice muffled by the mattress, but it was clear enough to be understood.

Jack could have sworn his heart stopped at Mac's words, but since the heart monitor was still beeping normally, he knew it hadn't. Mac loved him! He actually loved him. He was about to profess his own love, but Mac started talking again.

"Just... Just do it already, the faster you do, the faster I can leave," Mac murmured dejectedly.

Jack frowned at Mac's words. What the hell? "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked in bewilderment.

Mac turned his head so that he could look at Jack, but didn't raise it. "You're about to reject me," he said softly.

Jack used his left hand and gently used it to lift Mac's head up by his chin. "Now, hold up there, I haven't even given you my answer. Bit unfair to just assume, ya'know?" he said gently.

Mac didn't pull his chin out of Jack's grasp, but he did divert his gaze. "Well, you're always saying that I'm like a little brother to you, so I've just assumed that that's all I am to you and nothing more," he whispered.

Jack shook his head. "You've always been more to me, Mac. At first, yeah, you were like a little brother to me, but after prom, I realized you were more to me than a little brother. However, you said right before we left for college, that you weren't interested in relationships, so I just assumed that extended to after college," he explained.

Mac finally returned his gaze to Jack and stared at him. "Is... Is that your way of telling me that... That you return my feelings?" he asked.

Jack smiled and moved his hand from Mac's chin to cup his cheek gently. "Yes, yes it is," he said softly. "I love you, Angus MacGyver and I'm sorry it's taken me this long to tell you that," he said apologetically.

Mac couldn't help nuzzling Jack's hand slightly and closed his eyes. "Don't apologize," he whispered. "We're both at fault here for taking too long," he added.

Jack rubbed his thumb gently against Mac's cheek and looked at the younger man. "Can I kiss you?" he asked softly.

Mac's eyes snapped open at the request and he blushed slightly when he realized that he'd never kissed anyone before. Part of him worried that he would make a fool of himself and ruin the kiss because he was new to it; but another part told him that this was good because Jack would be his first kiss. Mac averted his gaze from Jack's. "I...Um, I've never kissed anyone before," he said softly in embarrassment. 

Jack smiled and his eyes twinkled with amusement. He would be Mac's first kiss and that was something he was grateful for. "Really? Not once?" he asked in a gentle, teasing tone. 'Mac must have at least had one kiss,' he thought.

Mac shook his head, his gaze still averted. "No. I... I've never been interested in anyone but you," he said shyly.

Now, Jack felt like an asshole after hearing Mac's words. Mac hadn't been with anyone because of him and what had he done? He'd dated and had one night stands to try and fill the void in his heart that he never thought would be filled by Mac, until now. Cursing himself mentally, he needed to make it up to Mac and a kiss right now, here in the hospital, wasn't going to cut it. He needed to make sure the first kiss Mac experienced was romantic and a hospital room was, most definitely, not romantic. "God, you don't know how much I want kiss you, but I don't want to do it here," he said.

Mac frowned and finally turned his gaze back to Jack, confusion on his face. "I don't understand," he said. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked, a worried expression now adorning his face.

Jack's eyes widened slightly and he shook his head, his free hand moving to cup Mac's other cheek. "No, you've done nothing wrong, Mac. I, however, have," he said guiltily.

Mac's frown deepened at Jack's words. "But, you haven't done anything wrong," he said in confusion.

Jack smiled sadly and released Mac's face from his hands. "Yes, I have," he said softly. "I never thought you would return my feelings, so to fill the void, I dated other people and had one night stands. I know it sounds stupid, but after hearing you say that you haven't been with anyone because of me, it makes me feel like a total asshole for going on dates and having one night stands. It makes me feel even more like an asshole knowing that I told you about a lot of those and I can't imagine how that must have made you feel," he explained, a guilty expression on his face.

Mac stared at Jack in surprise and couldn't believe what the older man was saying. Sure, hearing Jack talk about whoever he had dated or spent a night with had hurt, but Jack hadn't known about his feelings. He couldn't help but smile slightly because this was one of the many reasons he loved Jack. The man was kind and when he thought he'd done something wrong, even if he hadn't been aware of it at the time, he apologized and tried to make up for it. "I'm not mad at you," he said softly. "Yeah, it hurt to listen to you talk about the people you were with, but you didn't know about my feelings. There's nothing to apologize for," he added.

Jack chuckled softly. "You may think there's no need for me to apologize, but I think there is and you know how stubborn I can be. So you'll let me do what I'm planning on doing to make it up to you," he said, wagging his finger slightly at Mac.

Mac smiled and shook his head, knowing he wouldn't be able to convince Jack otherwise. "Fine, I guess I can wait a bit longer to kiss you," he said in amusement.

Jack smiled triumphantly. "Good, because I plan on taking you on an amazing date when I get out of here and when I don't hurt all over," he declared.

Mac patted Jack's shoulder and smiled. "Really?" he asked. "Well, while you think on how an amazing date will go, I'm going to get your doctor because he needs to know you're awake," he said.

"You're coming back, right?" Jack asked, wanting to make sure that Mac wasn't going to run off because he almost had last time.

Mac smiled reassuringly. "I'm coming back, I swear," he said before leaving the room to find the doctor.  
\---  
Jack was released from the hospital two days later and was put on bed rest for another four days. By the time he was feeling better, after the bed rest, a week and a half had passed and during that time, Mac spent everyday with him after work. When Mac wasn't with him, Jack was planning their epic date. He already had the dinner reservations at this new age type restaurant that used some sort of molecular, something science, to cook its food, which he figured Mac would enjoy since the younger man was into science. He was having trouble, however, coming up with something to do before dinner because he felt like just a dinner wasn't enough. Mac deserved the best and just dinner was not it. He knew Mac enjoyed puzzles or anything that made him use that big brain of his, so Jack Googled those kinds of activities. He eventually found something he thought Mac would enjoy. It was a place where you had to get through five rooms, each of them locked, by finding clues in a certain amount of time. Even though Jack wasn't big on puzzles, he thought it sounded interesting, which meant that Mac would too. Hopefully.

He made the reservation at the place and smiled when he was finished. This would be the best first date Mac would experience. He would make damn sure of it.  
\---  
Saturday finally came and Jack arrived at Mac's house around one. He was nervous, but he managed to keep his nerves on the inside. Getting out of his car, he headed to the front door of Mac's house and let himself in. "Mac! I'm here!" he called out as he closed and locked the door.

Mac was in his bedroom when he heard Jack announce himself. "I'll be out shortly! Just, uh, make yourself at home!" he called back before staring at himself in the mirror. He knew it was stupid to worry about what he was wearing, but he couldn't help it. This was his first ever date and with Jack, no less. The older man had told him to wear casual, yet slightly dressy, clothes and Mac had no idea what in the hell that meant. So, here he was, staring at himself in the mirror trying to figure out if the khaki slacks, white dress shirt, and the navy suit jacket was casual, yet dressy. This was the third set of clothes he had tried on. Part of him thought it was fine, but then the stronger part of him was saying it wasn't right. Maybe he should just ask Jack, since Jack knew where they were going. Deciding that was the best course of action if he didn't want to go crazy, he left his room and found Jack sitting on his couch. "Is this okay?" he asked nervously.

Jack looked over at the doorway and felt his breath catch because Mac looked more than okay. Clearing his throat, he stood up and walked over to his boyfriend; at least he thought that's what Mac was right now. He wasn't sure. Stupid labels. "You look amazing, Mac," he breathed. 

Mac took in Jack's clothing and wasn't surprised to see him wearing black slacks, a black dress shirt, and a black leather jacket. "You look like you're going to a funeral," he said, since that was the first thing that came to his mind and his brain to mouth filter wasn't exactly working.

Jack barked out a hearty laugh and smiled. "Of course that's what you'd say. Just so you know, black is a very slimming color," he said and patted at his gut.

Mac rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. "You're not fat, Jack," he said, getting what Jack wasn't saying. To Mac, Jack's body was perfect and toned. The man may not have a six pack or even a four pack, but his stomach was smooth and firm. He only knew that because he's seen Jack without his shirt plenty of times when they go down to the beach.

Jack smiled. "If you say so," he said in a light hearted way, which just made Mac roll his eyes. "So, if you're happy with how you're dressed, we should probably get going. What I have planned before dinner, starts in an hour."

Mac nodded and grabbed his wallet, keys, and phone from the coffee table. He opened his front door and ushered Jack out of his house before closing and locking the door.  
\---  
When they arrived at their destination, Mac stared at the sign in front of building; 'Are You Smart Enough To Escape?'. Looking over at the older man, he raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "I thought you didn't like things like this," he said.

Jack shrugged and killed the engine. "Well, I don't like puzzles, but I know you do and, in all honesty, this actually sounds pretty interesting," he said. "Though I'm pretty sure you're going to be the one doing all the solving," he added in a teasing, yet slightly serious, tone.

Mac rolled his eyes and punched Jack in the shoulder gently. "Don't doubt your intellect so much, Jack," he said before getting out of the car and closing the door behind him.

Smiling, Jack got out of the car and locked it. "Thanks, Mac, but for stuff like this, you're definitely more equipped for it than I am," he stated before taking Mac's hand in his. "And no, I don't want you to argue with me over it because you know it's true," he added when he saw the blonde open his mouth.

Mac closed his mouth and squeezed Jack's hand. "Fine, I won't argue. I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree," he said.

Jack nodded happily and lead Mac into the building. After checking in, they were lead into a room and told that they would have an hour to get out of the room. When the door closed, the clock started and they both began looking for the clues. Between the two of them, they managed to escape the room in thirty minutes.

The next three rooms were fairly easy, in Mac's opinion. Jack, however, did not have the same feeling. By the time they got out of the fourth room, Jack had no idea how Mac could figure out all of these things. It amazed him and made him love the younger man even more. 

When they came to the fifth and final room, they were only given thirty minutes to try and escape. Jack helped as much as could by doing whatever Mac told him to. They finally managed to get themselves out of the room with only ten-seconds left to spare. 

Both men were panting once they were out because they had sprinted to the door to unlock it. Sitting down on a bench, Jack looked over at Mac and felt his heart flutter at the large smile on the younger man's face. 

Mac looked over at Jack and noticed him staring. Blushing slightly, he walked over and sat down next to Jack. "That was fun. Thank you for bringing me here," he said sincerely.

Jack smiled and wrapped his arm around Mac's shoulders to pull his boyfriend against his side. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I think the two of us would make great spies," he said jokingly.

Mac chuckled and leaned his head against Jack's shoulder. "I'd be the brains and you'd be the brawn," he teased.

Jack laughed at Mac's assessment. "That sounds about right," he agreed.

Mac just shook his head in amusement and nudged Jack's shoulder gently. "So, what's next?" he asked curiously.

Jack looked down at his watch and saw that it was only four o'clock. Dinner wasn't until five. "Well, I made dinner reservations for five and it's only four, so we have an hour to kill," he explained. 

Mac smiled and remembered seeing a small park across the street from where they currently were. "We could take a walk in that park across the street," he suggested.

Smiling, Jack stood up and pulled Mac up with him. "That sounds like a wonderful idea," he said before leading the two of them out of the building and across the street into the park. 

For the next forty minutes, the two men walked through the park hand in hand talking about anything and everything. For the both of them, it felt like it was the first time they were getting to know one another because they were a couple now and not just friends. When forty minutes was up, Jack drove them to the restaurant and had the valet take his baby (with a subtle threat of bodily harm if he came back and found any kind of scratch or dent), before leading Mac into the restaurant. Within minutes, they were taken to their table and seated, two glasses of wine in front of them.

Mac looked around the restaurant and stared at his boyfriend. "How'd you even get us into this place? It usually takes months to get a reservation," he said, a bit of awe in his voice. He'd always wanted to try out this restaurant, but between the cost of the food and the long reservation wait, it just didn't seem plausible.

Jack smiled and winked, "I have contacts," was all he said. By contacts, he meant the owner of the restaurant owed him a favor after he had saved the man's life during a mugging a few months ago, but Mac didn't need to know that.

Mac knew Jack was leaving out a lot of detail, but at the moment, he was okay with that because it was the thought that counted and it was obvious that Jack had put a lot of thought into this date. Looking through the menu, the two men ordered an appetizer to share and then they each ordered an entree. Mac wanted to know how Jack was paying for all of this, since the food here cost a pretty penny, but he didn't want to ruin the mood, so he let it go, for now. 

While they waited for the food to arrive, they talked about what it would be like if they were spies, the escape room experience and Jack's joke about it earlier, fueling the idea. By the time the food arrived, the two men had concluded that they would be awesome spies; Jack would be the one that would protect Mac while Mac fulfilled the mission; they would have a mission that they never talked about and decided that mission would be in Cairo; and they'd have an awesome team that consisted of their actual friends Riley Davis and Wilt Bozer, where Riley would be a badass hacker, since she was amazing on computers, and Bozer would be the guy who would come up with their disguises, since he was good with making masks and prosthetics.

They mostly ate their food in silence, only commenting every now and then on how good it was. When they were finished with desert, Jack grabbed the check before Mac could glance at it and slid his credit card into the designated slot in the check book. Handing it to the waiter, Jack couldn't help chuckling at the glare Mac was sending him. "I know you're trying to look angry and everything, but to be honest, you look adorable and no where near scary," he said affectionately, a slight teasing tone in his voice.

Mac rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, a small smile replacing the glare and frown he had earlier. "How come everyone says that? Riley literally told me that two days ago and Bozer told me that yesterday," he complained, though there was no real complaining tone in it. 

Jack chuckled and was about to reply when the waiter came back and gave him the check. Thanking the man, Jack took the check book, looked the receipt, and then signed it. Taking his card and his copy of the receipt, he stood up and tucked the paper into his pants pocket. "Ready to go?" he asked, a genuinely happy smile on his face. Mac nodded and stood up, the two men left the restaurant and waited outside for Jack's car. Of course, in that time, Mac tried to get the receipt from Jack's pocket, but Jack knew him too well and managed to defeat every move he used. By the time the car arrived, Mac was pouting and Jack was smiling smugly. He opened the passenger door for Mac and closed it when his boyfriend was inside before going to the drivers side and getting in. The drive back to Mac's was made in comfortable silence and halfway there, Jack's right hand had sought out Mac's left hand, entwining their fingers and resting their hands on the center console of the car the rest of the drive.

Finally, they arrived at Mac's house and Jack walked Mac to the front door. "Tonight was nice. Thank you for taking me out," Mac said.

Jack smiled and brushed an errant strand of blonde hair from Mac's face, tucking it behind his ear. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. So, I take it that it was a successful first date?" he asked, a gentle smile on his face.

Mac nodded and smiled. "Definitely," he said before biting his lower lip and worrying it between his teeth. "Would you like to come in for coffee?" he asked softly.

Jack couldn't help staring at Mac's mouth as the younger man chewed on his lip, which left it slightly red and puffy. "I would love to, but I should probably head home, I have work in the morning," he said regretfully.

Mac quickly hid is disappointment and looked down at his feet. "Right, I'm sorry, I totally forgot you still have to work on weekends," he said quickly.

Jack felt his heart clench at how deflated the younger man looked. Reaching forward with his hand, he gently hooked his thumb and index finger under Mac's chin, raising the blonde's head to look him in the eye. "Trust me, I want nothing more than to come in, but tomorrow is my first day back on the job," he said gently. "I promise that I'll make it up to you though," he promised before leaning forward and gently pressing his lips to Mac's, sealing the promise.

The second Jack's lips touched his, all Mac could think was 'finally' before wrapping his arms around Jack's neck and kissing him back.

Jack's heartbeat doubled when Mac kissed him back and he definitely had to stop this before it escalated to him pinning Mac to the door and taking him right there. With every fiber of his being, he forced himself to gently push Mac away from him and break the kiss. The look of confusion and hurt Mac was giving him made him pull Mac back to him and into a crushing hug. "Don't look like that, Mac," he murmured breathlessly. "I... Fuck, I want to keep going, but this is our first date and I know you haven't had sex yet and doing it after a first date isn't exactly customary," he explained gently.

Mac huffed softly and rolled his eyes at Jack's words. Pushing himself away slightly, he looked into his lover's eyes, a serious expression on his face. "I don't care about customary, Jack. I want this. I want you. If I'm being honest, the only reason I haven't had sex yet is because I had been hoping you would be my first and it seems like that's coming true. So, I've waited long enough and I have a feeling you have as well," he said firmly. "Also, I think it'll be okay if you show up to work a little late. You just fully recovered from being shot," he added.

Jack just stared in awe at his lover as he spoke because he hadn't been expecting any of that. Mac was right about him having waited long enough and if his lover really did want this, who was he to deny him? Work be damned. "Your positive about this? I don't-" he was cut off mid sentence when Mac grabbed the front of his jacket to pull him down into a passionate kiss. Groaning softly, he kissed back and backed Mac against the door. Trapping his lover against it by pressing his body against Mac's and placing his hands on either side of his lover's head. 

Finally needing air, Mac gently pushed Jack far enough back so that they could both breathe. "I'm positive about this Jack," he said, panting heavily before pushing Jack further away so that he could get his keys and open the front door. Once it was open, he turned around, grabbed Jack by his jacket, and pulled him inside. He couldn't help smiling when Jack kicked the door closed with his foot. Moving around his lover, Mac locked the door and began pulling Jack towards his bedroom. 

When they got to Mac's bedroom, Jack gently pushed Mac onto the bed and just stared at his lover lying there. He still couldn't believe that this was actually happening and needed a few minutes to get himself pulled together; to convince himself that this was not a dream.

Mac moved himself up on the bed, after kicking his shoes off, so that his legs weren't dangling off, before pushing himself into a sitting position. "Jack?" he asked, a tinge of worry in voice as he stared at his lover. He wasn't sure why Jack hadn't moved onto the bed yet.

Hearing the uncertainty in Mac's voice snapped Jack back into the present. Toeing off his own shoes, Jack climbed onto the bed and sat across from Mac. "Sorry, I... I was just taking a minute to take this all in and remind myself that this was actually happening and not a dream," he explained, hoping that it would reassure his lover.

Mac felt relief flood through him and smiled at Jack, taking the older man's hands in his and squeezing gently. "I completely understand. I feel the same way," he admitted softly. He's dreamt of this moment thousands of times and having it actually happen is mind blowing.

Jack tugged Mac forward by their joined hands and kissed him gently before gently pushing him down to lie on the bed. He followed his lover and hovered over him, his forearms resting on either side of Mac's head. "I love you, Angus MacGyver, and nothing will ever make me stop," he whispered.

Mac smiled and felt tears pooling behind his eyes because he could hear the genuine affection and love in Jack's voice as the man spoke. Swallowing thickly, he wrapped his hand around the back of Jack's neck to pull the man's head down, their lips barely touching. "I love you too, Jack Wyatt Dalton. I've loved you since our senior year in high school and I've never stopped and never will," he said softly, pouring every ounce of love and affection he had for the older man into his words.

Jack smiled shakily at Mac's words and without a second thought, closed the distance between them and captured Mac's lips in a passionate filled kiss; his tongue licking at the younger man's lips, asking for permission. 

Moaning in pleasure, Mac eagerly opened his mouth when he felt Jack's tongue against his lips. The two battled lazily for dominance, before Mac gave in and let Jack take control. Jack pulled away for air and began kissing Mac's neck, sucking and nibbling at the sensitive skin, leaving little hickeys along the way. He easily removed Mac's shirt and threw it over the side of the bed, his own shirt following shortly after. Pulling back, he looked down at his panting, moaning lover and admired the pale, smooth skin of his torso before leaning down and sucking Mac's left nipple into his mouth. His lover cried out and arched off the bed, making Jack smile around the small bud before he began to lick and nibble; the index finger and thumb of his right hand twisting and pinching the other nipple.

Mac twist and turned and mewled in pleasure as his lover's mouth and fingers assaulted his nipples. His cock, hard and leaking, pressing insistently against the zipper of his pants. Whining loudly, Mac slid his shaking hands into Jack's hair, not really sure if he wanted to pull the man off of him or keep him where he was. "Jack... Jack, please, no foreplay, I... I want you, please..." he begged, a high pitched whine leaving his lips.

Jack nodded in understanding and pulled away from Mac's chest. Moving up his lover's body, he kissed Mac gently. "Condom and lube?" he asked against his lips.

Mac panted heavily and stared up at Jack with lust filled eyes. "Bedside table drawer," he said breathlessly.

Nodding, Jack pecked Mac on the lips before leaning his upper body over the bed to the table. Opening the drawer, he rummaged around blindly until his hand found the bottle of lube and the box of condoms. Pulling out both items, Jack dropped the lube onto the bed before moving to kneel between Mac's legs to get a better view of the box. He couldn't help the huge smile that lit up his face or the laugh that bubbled from his throat. "I didn't know they made condom boxes in a variety pack of sizes," he said in amusement before opening the unused box and pulling out a condom.

Mac blushed a bright shade of red and covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. "I... I didn't know how big you were and to save myself the humility of buying multiple boxes of different sizes, it seemed like the best choice," he said, his voice slightly muffled by his hands.

Chuckling, Jack put the box on the table and the condom on the bed before gently removing Mac's hands from his face. "Hey, no need to feel embarrassed," he said gently and looked down at his lover with a fond, amused smile. "The box made a lot of sense. Better safe than sorry," he reassured him.

Looking up at his lover meekly and smiled shyly. "I'm glad you think so. The lady at the drug store thought it was stupid."

Jack chuckled and leaned down to kiss Mac softly. "Well, thanks to the box, you now know what size to get the next time you need to buy condoms," he murmured softly against Mac's lips. Sitting up, Jack divested Mac of his pants and boxer briefs before removing his own and letting them fall to the floor. Looking down at his lover's naked body, Jack couldn't help licking his lips when he saw Mac's hard, leaking cock flush against his stomach.

When the rest of their clothes were removed, Mac stared at his lover, his eyes wandering down Jack's toned body and stopping when he got Jack's cock. Swallowing thickly, Mac couldn't help wondering how that was suppose to fit inside of him. Sure, he knew how sex worked between two men, he's watched porn, but knowing that it was him on the bottom and Jack on top, made it seem impossible.

Jack noticed the look on Mac's face and smiled gently. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to Mac's neck and took his lover's hand in his. "It's okay, Mac. We don't have to do anything until you're ready," he reassured him gently.

Mac squeezed Jack's hand and shook his head. "No, I... I want this, it's just taking my brain a few seconds to remind itself that you can fit inside of me," he said sheepishly.

Jack smiled at Mac's words and moved his mouth from his neck to his ear. "I'll make sure that you feel as little pain as possible. I would never hurt you Mac. All you have to do is relax and let me take care of you," he whispered.

Mac nodded and breathed shakily. "I... I know," he said softly. Taking a more calming breath, he relaxed against the sheets. "I'm ready," he said with confidence.

Jack pulled away to look at his boyfriend as he grabbed the bottle lube. "If you want me to stop at any time, for any reason, you just say stop and I will, understand? I don't care what the reason is," he said seriously.

Mac nodded and gave Jack as reassuring smile. "I promise to stop you if I don't like something or I don't feel ready, promise," he said.

Jack kissed Mac once more before kissing down his lover's body and stopping when he got to Mac's cock. Opening the bottle lube, he coated his fingers in the slick substance before taking Mac's cock into his cock. 

Mac cried out and bucked off the bed in surprise when Jack's mouth wrapped around his cock. He hadn't expected that at all.

Jack carefully slid his middle finger into Mac's hole when his lover cried out. He sucked and licked at the tip of Mac's cock while his finger slowly moved in and out of his lover.

Mac barely felt Jack's finger slide into him and realized that Jack sucking his cock was a way to distract him and to get his body to relax.

When he felt Mac loosen around his finger, he added a second, and soon after, he had three fingers fucking his lover's hole, while his mouth worked on Mac's cock.

Mac got use to the feeling of Jack's fingers and began to rock back into them, small moans and mewls leaving his lips. "Jack... Jack, I'm ready, please..." he gasped out.

Humming softly in agreement, Jack pulled his fingers out and removed his mouth from Mac's cock with a wet pop. Grabbing the condom wrapper, he tore the packaging opened with his teeth and rolled the condom onto his cock before guiding the tip to Mac's hole. Looking up at his boyfriend for confirmation, he watched Mac nod his head and that was all he needed before he began to slowly push his way into his lover. Both men groaned loudly in pleasure; Mac from being stretched and filled and Jack from the hot, tight heat surrounding his cock. 

Leaning down, Jack took gripped Mac's hands with his own and kissed his lover as he bottomed out. Panting heavily, Jack used every ounce of self control he possessed to keep his hips still. "Fuck, Mac, you're so tight," he panted heavily.

Mac, panting heavily himself, squeezed Jack's hands and whimpered softly at the slight burning feeling. Jack had been true to his word because when the older man had pushed into him, he felt the burning from being stretched, but the pain was no where near as bad as he thought it would be. "Well, you're not exactly small," he managed to get out between heavy breaths, which earned him a shaky laugh from his lover. When the burning subsided, Mac squeezed Jack's hands again. "You can move. Please move," he begged.

Resting his head against Mac's shoulder, Jack started out by slowly thrusting in and out of his lover, the slow pace, however, quickened when Mac began to beg for him to go faster and soon, Jack was pounding into his lover. When Mac suddenly cried out and arched off the bed, Jack knew he had found Mac's prostrate and made sure to keep the same angle to hit it again and again.

Mac had his arms and legs wrapped around Jack as the man made love to him. As Jack continued to hit his prostrate, Mac could feel his orgasm nearing and pulled Jack's face from his shoulder to look at him. The man's entire face was flushed red and the muscles in his neck bulged from the exertion. Pulling him down, Mac kissed Jack messily and gripped his hair tightly. "Close, Jack, I... I'm so close..." he moaned. Hearing his lover's words, Jack's pace sped up and it didn't take long before Mac was screaming his lover's name and coming hard. His back arching off the bed and hold clenching tightly around Jack's cock.

Watching his lover come and feeling him clenching around his cock, was enough to push Jack over the edge and he buried himself as deep inside of his lover as he could before coming hard into the condom. His body shaking violently at the intensity. Panting heavily as his orgasm ended, he basically collapsed on top of his lover and held him close.

As he laid beneath his lover, panting heavily, Mac was definitely glad that he had waited and saved his virginity for Jack. He wanted to say something, but at the moment, his brain was fuzzy and muddled and unwilling to work with him.

Groaning softly, Jack carefully pulled out of his lover and rolled over so that he wasn't squashing his lover. He removed the condom, tied it, and managed to throw it into the trash can by the bed before rolling over and pulling Mac into his arms. "That was amazing," he murmured into Mac's hair.  
Mac smiled and shifted slightly, a small groan leaving his lips at the slight pain in his ass. "Mmph," was all he managed to get out as he breathed in the musky scent of his lover.

Jack chuckled softly and pulled the covers over them. "I can't believe I actually managed to make you speechless," he says in dramatic awe.

Mac snorted and tangled their legs together as he rested his head against Jack's chest. "Don't get use to it," he murmured sleepily.

Jack smiled and kissed the top of Mac's head. "Wouldn't dream of it," he said softly. "Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up," he whispered when he noticed that Mac was fighting to stay awake.

Mac sighed softly and snuggled against Jack. "This was definitely the best first date ever," he said softly before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Reviews are very much welcomed! Also, for those wanting a new chapter of Learning Everything Again, I promise, there will be more chapters! I just need to think of how I want everything to go and then find the time to write it! It is not abandoned!


End file.
